Crazy Love
by WritePassion
Summary: Sam must have been crazy to get married: crazy in love. He discovers that it's not as easy as he thought, and things don't always go according to plan. Conclusion of the Damsel in the Dress series.
1. Chapter 1

I really did intend for this series to end with The Damsel Wore White, but my imagination kept running away with me and I was FORCED to write one more piece! It's sheer madness, and I couldn't figure out a title that had Damsel and a dress reference in it, so this one is different. It's...

**Crazy Love**

By WritePassion

Love can make you do crazy things. Sam thought he had them all covered, but then again, he'd never truly been in love until he fell for Yvette. When the newlywed couple spent their first night together, he realized he'd barely scratched the surface of crazy love. Being with her made him feel like everything was brand new, and he couldn't wait for another day for them to spend together. For a week they had fourteen acres of palms, thick foliage, and pure sand beaches as their playground, and they took full advantage of it. It had been awhile since Sam really let his hair down, and he loved every minute. They soaked up the sun on the far side of the island in a couple of wood deck chairs, their hands hanging over the armrests, fingers touching. Sam thought they'd make the perfect model for a beer commercial, but the really crazy thing was, other than the champagne on the way to the island and a couple of glasses of wine with dinner every night, he hadn't had anything else that contained alcohol. Even crazier, he found that he didn't miss it.

He snuck a peek at Yvette, who appeared to be dozing behind her sunglasses, but as he stared at her, she stirred and turned toward him. She smiled. "What are you doing, Sam?"

"Nothing. Just admiring you, that's all." He winked. "And thinking you're starting to get a little red. Maybe we should go inside for awhile...get some lunch."

"Lunch is good," she purred and slipped her legs off the lounge chair. Taking his hand, she led him through the tall sea grass and found the narrow path that served as a secluded shortcut to their hut.

Sam thought he couldn't have gotten any luckier. She was a dream come true, an answered prayer, and not just because of what happened between the sheets. He knew they would be equal partners in this marriage. The proof was in the way she worked with him as they tried to escape from Roche's men. She showed an intelligence and drive to do what it took to get out of their jam. Ever since then, an idea was forming in his head. He wasn't sure how she would feel about it, or even if Michael would like the idea. But he was thinking that maybe he could have the best of both worlds if Yvette became part of the team. Granted, they would have to spend a lot of time training her in the art of self-defense, gun handling and shooting, not to mention spy craft, but he sensed she would be an eager student.

"You're a million miles away again, darling," Yvette cooed into his ear as she stopped in a clearing in the middle of the island. "You're thinking about work again, aren't you?"

"Again? What...this is only the first time."

She barked out a laugh. "Then your subconscious is lying to you. Last night you had some kind of nightmare. You were thrashing around, muttering...whatever you were reliving, it wasn't good."

Sam shrugged nonchalantly. "Yeah, that's my life sometimes. I warned you what you were getting into when you married me."

"I know." She closed the distance between them and slipped her arms around his back, massaging the muscles as she rose up to kiss his lips. "Maybe I'll just have to try harder to make you forget, at least for a little while."

She'd been inexperienced when they first coupled, but she quickly learned how to please him, and had a way of kissing him that sent a tingle down to his toes. When she did it again, he was helpless to resist. "Oh yeah...Come on, baby, make me forget." The ground beneath them was mostly sand and a soft bed as he lay her down. The birds in the foliage serenaded them and the warm sea breeze flitted over their bodies. He'd never made love to a woman outdoors before. Crazy love was good.

Their last morning on the island, Sam walked the beach alone. It felt so strange, because they'd spent practically every waking moment together. When he found Yvette's side of the bed empty and cool, he wondered how long she'd been up and around. And where she'd gone. He walked the perimeter of the island, and as he turned a sharp curve on the north end, he spotted a dark figure sitting on the beach. The air was a little cool that morning, so Yvette was clad in jeans and a dark blue shirt. It was the first time all week that she wore anything besides a swimsuit or the sexy lingerie Fiona bought her. He had to remember to thank Fi for that.

"Hi honey, what are you doing out here?"

"I've been watching the sun come up. Realizing that this is our last day here and wondering if the sun will ever look the same when we get back to the real world."

He sighed. "I know what you mean. I've been thinking along those lines myself. Mind if I sit?"

The grin she gave him could have beaten the sunrise any day. "Do you really have to ask?" He sat beside her, and she wrapped her arms around one of his and leaned her head on his shoulder. "You can sit next to me any time." She pecked him on the cheek.

"And I will." They fell silent and watched the sun rise above a line of puffy clouds that meandered slowly across the sky just above the horizon. They sensed each other's reluctance to leave, but leave they must. After breakfast, they were scheduled to head back to Miami, where they would settle into their new home. They ordered a lot of furniture and it was arriving late in the morning, ushering them back into reality.

Sam carefully lifted his right arm high enough so he could take a glance at his watch. The strap almost felt foreign on his wrist, and there was no tan line to remind him how to place it that morning, because he abandoned the timepiece when they fell into bed that first night. Now, time was an unwanted interloper. They had only a couple hours left to enjoy their private paradise. "We better get back to the hut and pack."

"Already done. I left some things out for you, but otherwise, we're all set to go." She met his eyes. "I didn't want to waste any time that could be better spent."

"I noticed." He looked down at the light blue shirt and khaki pants that he wore. "There's another reason I love you. You're a great time manager, and you're good at dressing me." He gave her a meaningful grin. "And undressing me." She giggled and turned into his arms, and he had complete control over her as he covered her neck with kisses trailing down to her bare clavicle. She arched her back, curling into him. He loved how she could so easily get lost in him as he lost himself in her.

Not even the phone ringing in his pocket could interrupt them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"He's not answering," Fiona declared with a slow, smoldering smile directed at Michael. "I think it's safe to say, in this case, that's good news."

"They're supposed to be here at eleven, which means we've got maybe three hours. If they're on time."

"You know Sam, he's usually on time or early, but who knows," she replied. "Let's get moving, just in case. I don't want to be here when they get home!" She leaned over, pushed the paint roller into a tray of a vibrant shade of spicy orange, rolled off the excess, and attacked the living room wall.

"Fi, are you sure about this?"

"I'm sure, Michael. This is an accent wall. I'm not painting the entire room this color!" She swept her arm across dining room. The other walls were already painted with a honey tinted yellow that the can label indicated was goldenrod.

Michael had to admit to himself, after Fiona redecorated his loft, that she did have a way with color. He should trust her on this. Sam's taste ran the gamut of just about every color in the rainbow, from brights to pastels, which he sported with his Tommy Bahama shirts, so most likely the living room would probably be just fine, along with the rest of the bungalow that was already painted.

"Michael, would you please pick up a brush or roller and help? The kitchen still needs to be done." A gallon of light sea green waited for him there.

"Yeah, sure." As he taped off the white trim in the kitchen, Michael thought about the implications of his best friend's new venture. First of all, he never would have imagined Sam as a married man. For a guy who seemed to have an attention span lasting no longer than a month or two when it came to his past lady 'friends', this was new territory. But Yvette was something special. Michael understood that it went deeper than the crises the two faced together. Like Fiona, she proved that she was tough as nails and had the potential to keep Sam in line. Also, his being tied to one woman would erase the distractions caused by an erratic love life.

Michael rolled the paint and as he worked, he contemplated his relationship with Fiona. His childhood taught him that marriage wasn't a great place to be. He didn't want to turn into the monster his father was, and he'd already come to realize how little it would take to turn that way. Not that Sam's home life was any better, but he at least was willing to take a chance. Sam was a romantic, although not a lot of people besides Fiona saw that in him. He knew this was what his best friend always wanted, to be loved deeply and to give love in return. Michael admitted to himself that he was jealous. But he would never let anyone else know that, not even Fiona.

That said something about him. And he didn't like it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As they took their first steps on Miami soil, both Sam and Yvette released a reluctant sigh. Then they looked at each other, realized that they were on the same page, and laughed. He put his arm around her shoulders and carried their suitcase in his other hand as they walked to the car. He opened the doors to let out the heat that built up over the past week, and Yvette waited while he put the suitcase into the trunk. She sat in the passenger seat and he closed the door after her. He wasn't in the custom of doing this for his lady friends, at least not once they got comfortable with him. But the look of love in her eyes when he did it rewarded him for the action. As long as she appreciated it, he would continue to open and close doors for her. Crazy, what love made him do.

"Well, I hope the house is still standing when we get there," Yvette declared as they neared their new home.

"Why wouldn't it be?" He glanced at her warily.

"I'm sorry, I just still have this lingering...fear...about the reach that Mr. Roche had. He was in jail, Sam, and yet his men managed to nearly kill us!"

Her took her hand and held it on the console between their seats. "Don't worry. That's all over." As he turned the last corner and drove down their street, he glanced to the right at Maddie's house. She stood in the driveway with Michael and Fiona. Yvette waved at them, and they returned the gesture. He noted the paint on Fiona's coveralls and wondered if Maddie was redecorating again. He liked the color scheme of gold and reddish orange.

"Looks like Maddie is redecorating," Yvette mused aloud.

"You're doing it again. You're thinking just like me. That's scary." But he didn't look at her like he was scared. He grinned.

The house, a Craftsman style two-story with a porch that ran the width of the house and had a detached two-car garage was still standing when they pulled into the driveway. It was painted a faded salmon with white and green trim and the garage matched. Hibiscus bushes hugged the foundation and decorated the landscape with their bright red flowers, and a large live oak tree shaded the home from the worst of the sun. They arrived a half hour early to make sure everything was ready in case the furniture arrived before eleven. Sam hit the garage door opener and parked inside. After retrieving the suitcase and closing the door, he and Yvette passed through the short space between the garage and the side door. Up a few steps, and Sam searched for the key on his ring.

"Okay, I think this is it." He held up the key and tried it in the lock. "No, wait, that's the apartment key."

"Well, that's useless!"

"Yeah." He recalled the charred remnants of his old place. Thankfully the landlord let him out of the lease, despite the fact that he and Yvette were the indirect cause of the firebombing. "Okay, here we go! This is it." The key fit smoothly into the lock and he turned it. As he held the door open, he said, "Welcome to your new home, Mrs. Axe."

Yvette smiled. "I like the sound of that, so smooth and sharp at the same time." She passed him, entered the small room that acted as a vestibule and laundry area, and gasped. "Sam!"

"What?" He pushed in behind her, his hand at his back, ready to pull out his gun if necessary. He scanned the room quickly for the danger that caused her exclamation. To their left, the front loading washer and dryer they ordered were already in place. "Okay, how'd those get here?"

Yvette stood in the kitchen. Her head swiveled around and she gaped as she took in everything. "Sam, you're not going to believe this! Come in here!"

He dropped the suitcase in the laundry room and joined her. The scent of fresh paint hung heavy in the room and he noticed that the once pale white walls were no longer so stark. "Nice color." The cabinets were given a fresh coat of white, along with the trim that caused the white appliances to pop against the light green walls. Dark green cafe curtains hung on the east and south windows, under which sat the small wood kitchen table for two. It's honey oak accented a large bouquet of brightly colored flowers in a dark green vase in the middle of the round table.

"It's gorgeous! Who..."

"It had to have been Mike and Fi. But what I'd like to know is how the furniture got here so early. The guy at the store said they wouldn't be able to deliver it before eleven, with all the stuff they had to load on the truck." He glanced at the counter and noticed that a new toaster, blender, and mixer shared space with a microwave and canister set. He vaguely recalled that they were wedding gifts. On the opposite counter, between the stove and refrigerator, a small coffee maker and cup tree sat. All the appliances were white and stood out against the green granite countertops. "Let's see what other surprises they left us."

Every room in the house was decorated and furnished, and with each discovery, they marveled at the care and love put into each one. Yvette stared at the results and sniffled. Sam glanced at her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just can't believe your friends did all this for us. It must have cost them a lot to pay for all the paint and the decorating pieces." She shook her head. "How will we ever repay them?"

"We'll figure out a way. And if Mikey ever gets over being afraid of marriage, we can do a turnaround on him and Fi." He stood behind her and held her close against him, and she placed her hands on his crossed arms. He kissed the top of her head. "I say we go pay Maddie a visit and see if the partners in crime are still there. Then we can all go to Carlito's for lunch, our treat."

She swiped away the tears of joy and replied, "That's a great idea!"

They walked hand in hand to Maddie's since it was only a few blocks away. As they passed the alley that led to Miss Reynolds and her mother's home, Sam mentally tempered a case of nerves. She still hadn't forgiven him for the mess Michael made of her car, forcing it to plummet three stories off a parking garage. It took her months to get it back to working order. Unfortunately, it would never be the same. He offered to assist her, but the relationship was irreparably harmed by that one act, and now as he walked past her yard, he worried that she might see them. He wondered if Maddie said anything to her about his getting married. He hoped not, because if anyone told her, it should be him. Then again, he didn't really want to have a heavy-duty wrench thrown at his head like the last time he tried to set foot on her property.

They soon passed the yard and Sam let out a soft breath. Yvette heard it and looked up with a questioning quirk of her eyebrow, and he grimaced. "Old girlfriend," he explained and indicated the house with a tilt of his head.

"Ahh," she responded with a slight smile. "I suppose we might run into a few of those during our marriage. That's okay, I can take it."

"Then you're stronger than me," he joked, and his grip on her hand relaxed.

Michael and Fiona were still at Maddie's and chatted with one of her neighbors. At the sight of the two, Maddie pulled the cigarette out of her mouth and exclaimed, "There they are! The newlyweds! And how was the honeymoon? You two look...rested." She winked.

"And tan," Fiona added with her own smile. "Have you been inside the house yet?"

"Oh yeah," Sam replied. "Fi, Mike...you guys shouldn't have. It's amazing."

"It was all her idea," Michael blurted and pointed at Fiona. "She just roped me into it, I swear!" His lips hinted at a smile, and Sam knew it was his pleasure to help.

"We love it," Yvette gushed. "And to convey our thanks, we'd like to take all of you to Carlito's for lunch!"

"You're buying, Sam?" Michael stood with mouth agape.

"Yeah, I'm buying. If you drive, 'cause we walked over here."

He shook his head. "Some things never change."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As they sat and talked while waiting for their food to arrive, Michael studied Sam and Yvette. At first glance, no one would never know that anything had changed about his friend. But there was a spark in his eyes that was missing for a long time, and not only was it back, every time Sam turned to look at Yvette, it seemed to burn brighter. The two held hands constantly, to the point that it made him uncomfortable. He saw that Fiona noticed it as well, because when she looked at him, her eyes asked why they never did that. Sam was happy, and he was glad, but Michael still couldn't convince himself that walking down an aisle and pledging to live together for better or worse was going to change anything for him. He and Fiona were polar opposites. It would never work.

His mom loved seeing Sam all gooey eyed for Yvette. She wasn't nearly this happy when Nate married Ruth. They were talking about their plans now that the honeymoon was over, and when she asked about kids, Michael noted the first sign of panic in Sam's eyes.

"We haven't discussed that yet," Yvette replied as she turned her eyes briefly toward Sam. "I think that's something we'd have to think long and hard about. I'm not sure our...lifestyle...would be ideal for a child."

Michael noted that Sam's shoulders slumped oh so slightly, thankful he dodged that bullet, and he had to applaud Yvette for her tact. His mom was a sucker for kids, and after Nate's son was born, she wanted more. She knew Michael was a lost cause as a source, but maybe Sam and Yvette could provide a surrogate. He didn't want to wish that for his friend, but if it got the heat off him, only a little, he couldn't help but silently hope. However, by the look on Sam's face, the likelihood of that happening was about as good as Brennan coming back from the dead and tormenting them again.

His phone rang, and he picked it up. "I've got to take this. I'll be right back." Michael excused himself and walked away a good distance before answering the call. "Pearce. What do you want?"

"We've got a job for you, Michael. And if Sam is back from his honeymoon...we need him too."

Michael glanced toward the table. For one second, he considered lying. It wasn't fair that Sam and Yvette just arrived home and he would immediately be pulled off to God knew where on a mission. But he went against his baser instincts and replied, "He just got back today. Can this wait a little bit? At least let him settle in."

"I'm afraid not. This requires his and your knowledge of certain illegal operations in South America. We've got a rogue agent stirring up trouble, and we need you two to find him and take him out if necessary. Or bring him back alive so we can find out why he turned."

Michael grimaced. "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning, earlier if you can pry Sam away from his wife."

"That's gonna be difficult."

"I know you can do it, Michael. You've dealt with the baddest of the bad. Sam Axe is a puppy dog compared to them. Get to work." Pearce broke off the call and Michael stood near the entrance of Carlito's staring at his phone. He heard laughter and saw Sam, Yvette, Fiona and Maddie sharing in the levity. He hated feeling like a wet blanket, but the agency called, and he was under obligation to answer. Sam, however, had no such ties. Maybe the mission could go on without him. Pearce had no right to demand he accompany him on this op, and it angered him that she even tried. He decided that he would run it by Sam and give him the option to back out.

As they left Carlito's, Sam took Michael aside. "What was the phone call about, Mike?" He noted the hesitation, and pressed him. "Come on, you can tell me. Pearce has got you on a mission again, doesn't she? What is it this time?" Sam's brow rose. "Did she ask for me to go with you?"

"More like demanded." Michael nodded. "I'm sorry, Sam. I tried to talk her out of it, because you're not her little errand boy, I am. I have no choice. You do."

"And what if I say I'll go?"

"You can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because...you've got Yvette now..."

"Just because I'm married? Come on, Mikey, nothing's changed." Sam interrupted him. "Yvette knows the stakes, and she would smack me upside the head if I neglected my call."

"But this isn't your responsibility."

"Keeping you out of trouble sure is my responsibility, and if that means you go to the other side of the world, we go together. And Yvette will be okay." The corner of his mouth tipped up. "Sure, she'll worry, but that's normal. I watch your back, and you watch mine, and we both come home in one piece. Deal?" He stuck out his hand.

"Deal," Michael reached out and shook it, resigned to his friend's stubbornness.

"Alright, we better hurry and catch up to the girls. Fiona's looking at shoes!"

Sam didn't tell Yvette what he and Michael talked about, and she didn't ask, because she knew he would save it for when they were alone. Just from the looks that passed between the two men all afternoon, she had the sneaking suspicion that whatever it was would cause Sam to leave for awhile. She knew going into their marriage that this would be a possibility. It didn't mean she had to like it, and so soon after they arrived home made it all the more bitter. When he was especially tender with her that night, she knew something was coming that she wouldn't like. He was too transparent. As they lay snuggled close together beneath the covers, his arm under her neck as he pulled her into his side, she rested her hand on his chest. She loved the sensation of his heart thrumming beneath the fine hairs. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Yvette...I have to go on a mission with Mike. I can't tell you how long I'll be gone, just that we hope we'll be home very soon." He kissed her temple. "I have the option to bow out..."

"But you don't want to, do you?"

He hesitated as his arm squeezed her gently. "I didn't want to have to choose the mission over spending time with you."

Yvette raised her head and met his eyes in the dimness. "Is this something that could affect the safety and security of this country?"

"Yes."

"Then you have to go, Sam." She pursed her lips, showing her determination. "I love you, and I love this country. If what you're about to do keeps us safe, then by all means, go." She caressed his cheek. "I'll still be here when you get back. And I'll be waiting with open arms, open lips..." She kissed him deeply and worked her magic on him. "And..." She never finished, because he captured her lips with his and didn't let go until they were both exhausted and dropped onto the wrinkled sheets to fall asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning, Michael arrived shortly after sunup. Yvette insisted on making them both a healthy breakfast before they left, and she sent them out the door with promises to pray for their safe return. One last kiss, and the man she loved backed out the door with eyes that ached for this to all be over as quickly as possible. She stayed at the window, waved and blew him a kiss, and watched as the Charger pulled out of the driveway onto the quiet street. Her eyes never wavered until the taillights disappeared around a curve.

Only when he was gone did she collapse in a kitchen chair and weep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

While Yvette waited, Fiona and Maddie became her compatriots in comfort. Her work kept her busy, but it was after she went home to an empty house that it was the hardest. The women shared meals, card games, and shopping trips, anything to ease her mind. However, if she wasn't careful, she would gain 20 pounds before Sam came home. Exercise soon became her friend, and she jogged to the beach and back every morning. By the time he returned, she would be even more enticing, which made her smile. If only she could shake the feeling that something was wrong.

After battling through a particularly exhausting day, Yvette came home and found a load of clothes swirling around in the washer. At the sound of the screen door slamming, Sam poked his head around the corner into the kitchen and grinned at her as he declared, "Hey baby." At the sight of him, she burst into tears and slammed herself into his chest. He enveloped her in his embrace and showered her with kisses. "Wow, that's the best homecoming I've ever had. What's next?"

She blubbered against his chest, getting his t-shirt wet, but he didn't care. Instead, he picked her up, wrapped her legs around his waist, and carried her upstairs. He'd been thinking about this for two weeks whenever he had some quiet time, and this homecoming would definitely be better than anything he'd ever experienced before.

As they lay together watching the shadows lengthen on the ceiling, Yvette spoke softly. "I missed you so much. I couldn't stop thinking that something was wrong, and I was afraid something happened to you."

"Well, we did get lost in the jungle for a few days tracking our target. But we took care of business and came out okay."

She gently pinched his side. "You lost some weight."

"That happens when you run out of supplies." He shrugged and said it so matter-of-factly, it was hard for her to believe that he could be so cavalier about it.

"You could have starved out there, and then..."

"Hey, it's okay. Believe it or not, it wouldn't be the first time." He soothed her with his hand rubbing her arm. "Trust me." He planted a kiss on her lips. "I'm fine, Eve."

That was the first time he'd used an abbreviation of her name. She liked it, and she told him so, but not in words.

At breakfast the next day, they talked about the mission, but it frustrated Yvette that ultimately there was very little he could tell her because it was classified. Finally, she held up her hand to stop him mid-sentence. "Darling, I really have a hard time listening to all this. It's like trying to read a newspaper and someone's cut the ads out of the other side, leaving gaping holes in the article." Her eyes met his. "I want to learn what you know, so that I can help you, Michael, Fiona and Jesse. I want to be part of the team."

Sam sat back in his chair and studied her with newfound respect. During their honeymoon he considered the idea, but now that they were back in the real world, he wasn't so sure. "You don't know what you're asking, Eve." He tried unsuccessfully to distract her with the new pet name, but she would not be so easily dissuaded.

"Ridiculous! All the running around we did trying to get away from Roche's men gave me an up close and personal perspective on what you do. It got me thinking that I'd like to do what I can to help."

"Hey, a spy's gotta have someone to come home to," he responded with a smile and a gentle caress of her hand.

"It's not good enough, Sam. I'm sorry, but I want to be an even bigger part of your world, to see the things you see, and understand why you do the things you do. I think I have a clue, but I want to know more."

"Eve, this isn't like it's some field trip to the farm. This is dangerous!"

"So why is it okay for you to throw yourself on the altar of risk, and I have to sit and wait patiently? Fiona can handle it, so can I." Her eyes flashed. "Don't let your love blind you."

"Okay." He leaned forward and took both her hands in his. "This is going to take some work, but I want you to be prepared for anything."

"So do I. And if I never go on a mission with all of you, at least I have some valuable skills under my belt. Just think of it that way, and maybe it won't be so difficult."

Sam shook his head and chuckled. "Until now I never realized what a tough broad I married. You're a force to be reckoned with."

"No, I'm just crazy. Crazy for you, and who you are."

"I'm thankful for that." He kissed her hand. "Guess there's no better time to start. It's Saturday, you don't have to work...let's go to the loft, and Mike and I can get you started on some self defense."

Yvette grinned. "I can hardly wait."

Michael and Sam ran Yvette through a mini boot camp consisting of self defense moves and weapons handling. She worked harder than either of them would have expected, and they were impressed by her drive to perfect everything they taught her. Every free moment she had, Yvette was in training. Sam was starting to worry about the eagerness with which she attacked this challenge. She didn't have to prove anything to him, but he feared that she was trying to do that very thing. With every session, she drove herself to exhaustion.

After a hot shower she collapsed into bed without supper. Sam covered her with a blanket, gave her a kiss, and went downstairs to make a little something in case she woke up and was hungry. His phone rang as he worked on a pan of stirfry.

"Yeah, Mike."

"Pearce has another job for us."

"Oh great. Where are we going off to now, Siberia?"

"No, this one is a little closer to home. And we need to get everyone involved, although I haven't been able to reach Jesse."

"He's out of the country doing that job in Dubai, remember?" He tested a pea pod. It needed a little more soy sauce. "So who are you talking about when you say everyone? You, me, and Fi? Or you, me, Fi...and Eve."

"Eve...Yvette." Michael made the connection quickly. "Yes, I'm talking about her, Sam."

"She's nowhere near ready. You know it."

"Don't worry, most of this job is going to be surveillance and attending parties. We're looking for a key to who's been causing a lot of high-end hardware to disappear from military supply depots. The CIA thinks it's someone in the Pentagon, so we're going to DC."

"Oh come on, Mike, don't you think they've got plenty of resources in the capitol?"

"Sure. But can they be trusted?" Michael paused, trying another strategy. "Besides, as Pearce pointed out, you need to get back in the good graces of some of the higher ups in the CIA. A successful mission would add more than a few points to your scorecard." Sam could almost hear his smile across the line. "And just think, you show up with Yvette, they're gonna be pretty impressed."

"I don't want to use her like that, brother."

"I know. But this is a good way to assess what she can do, and we'll play it safe. Think about this, Sam. How are you ever going to learn to trust her completely if you don't give her a chance?"

He could have laughed aloud at Michael's statement. That was rich, a guy talking about trust when he himself had issues in that department. _If only you could hear yourself, my friend._

"Great. We'll talk tomorrow. You and Yvette meet us at Pearce's office at eight, and we'll get started."

Sam answered reluctantly, "Okay, we'll be there." He ended the conversation and tended to their supper. Michael was wrong, because he never had a reason to doubt her. Maybe his friend meant that she knew herself better than he did, and she could judge better what she could and couldn't do. In that case, he was right. Sam still had some learning to do when it came to dealing with Yvette.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The plane touched down at Reagan International without incident. Sam never had a problem with flying, but sitting next to a woman who was virtually untried in a real mission changed things. During their first day pretending to be tourists, he came to the realization that he could drive himself insane with worry or just go with it. So far, things were easy, but he had to trust that when it got complicated, she would hold up. At the end of the day he tucked her into bed and watched her fall asleep almost immediately, and when he was sure she was out, he slid off the bed and went to Michael and Fi's room to debrief.

"Hey Sam," Michael greeted him as he entered the room. "Fi's looking at the pictures she and Yvette took."

They huddled around the laptop as Fiona sorted through the digital photographs. Most, on first glance, looked like the typical tourist type photos. But as they began to shuffle through Yvette's shots, they saw something that only she saw at the time: two men sitting on a bench in front of the Smithsonian. One wore a suit, and the other an Air Force uniform. To the casual observer they appeared to be out enjoying lunch on the Mall, but in the series of photos, they were making an exchange of envelopes. One was thicker. Cash, they suspected.

"Okay, next time we need surveillance photos, guess who gets the job," Michael muttered. "These are good."

"I didn't even know she took these. She was just using that little point and shoot camera to take pictures of the building," Sam responded with a new admiration for his wife. "We were within earshot of these guys, and when I asked her what she was doing, she said she liked the architecture." He chuckled. "I love that sneaky woman."

Fiona grinned at him over her shoulder.

"Hey Sam, do you recognize that guy?" Michael pointed to the man in the suit.

"Yeah, that's Warren Sheffield. Isn't he running for president?"

Michael nodded. "He is. And the Air Force guy...he looks familiar, but I don't know..."

Sam got closer and squinted at the photograph. "Holy crap, Mike. That's Kevin MacGregor, one of the slimiest, baddest assassins out of Europe. Wonder who Sheffield wants him to kill?"

Michael slapped his hand on the table and straightened. "This isn't why we're here! We're supposed to be infiltrating a ring of black market dealers in the Pentagon, not looking for assassins!"

"Well, I don't know about you, but I think figuring out who this guy is here to kill before he does the job takes priority in my book."

Sam glanced at Yvette, who stood near his elbow. "Hey! What are you doing up?"

"I woke up and you were gone. I figured you'd all be plotting something and I'd be out of the loop if I didn't get my butt out of bed." She paused and her fingers played with a cream colored envelope. "Oh, and I found this slipped under the door. It's an invitation."

Sam glanced at the envelope. "It's addressed to Commander and Mrs. Sam Axe. How 'bout that?" He smiled and opened it, then quickly scanned the folded paper. "There's a ball at the Admiral's house on Wednesday." He glanced up at Michael. "He's got a big place, and you can bet a lot of high-ups are going to be there." He held up the invitation. "This is what we've been waiting for. Only trouble is, you guys weren't invited, just Yvette and me."

"That's okay, Sam. We'll find a way in." Michael glanced at Fiona. "Even if we have to be waitstaff, we'll get in."

"Good thing I brought an evening dress," Yvette declared with a smile. "It's one of Mia's new creations. I think she's hoping to branch out of Miami, because she told me if I had a chance to wear it, I needed to 'rock it' and get in the society section of the papers." She laughed.

"My wife, the fashion plate. This should be interesting." Sam muttered as he felt a flutter of butterflies in his stomach. He had a feeling that this ball would be the defining moment in whether or not Yvette could hack it as an agent. His sense of pride made him want her to succeed, but his concern for her made him hope she would bow out before it all blew up.

Yvette looked stunning in the buttercup yellow dress that hugged every curve. It was strapless and it showed off her tan nicely, as well as some of her other attributes. Sam thought she was the sexiest woman he'd ever been involved with, but then maybe he was just biased because he also loved her intensely. He wore his dress uniform which still fit, although the collar was confining after so many years of wearing casual open necked shirts. Yet, for the mission, he would endure. They arrived at the party, and all eyes were on his wife as they walked in. He beamed with pride.

"I can't believe it. Sam! Sam Axe! It's great to see you again. I thought they dumped you in Miami," Admiral Bonner, the host of the ball, greeted him with a genuine smile. "When I heard you were in town, I just had to invite you to our party."

"Thank you, Sir. Admiral, may I present my wife, Yvette. Yvette, Admiral Clinton Bonner, the toughest Admiral this country's got. And the best golfer in the Navy." The men shared a laugh.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Admiral." Yvette actually curtsied, which brought a nod of appreciation from the Admiral.

"I never would have believed that Sam Axe got married it if I didn't see it with my own eyes." His eyes roved over her, just short of making his assessment uncomfortable.

"Me neither, Sir, but a man will do crazy things when he finds the right woman." Sam gave Yvette a look that would have melted her on the spot if she weren't so concerned about making him look good.

"Oh, he knows the feeling," a tall, slim, graying woman laughed as she sidled up to the Admiral and took his arm. "It's so nice to see you again, Samuel. And a pleasure to meet you, dear."

"Thank you," Yvette answered.

"I'm the Mrs. Admiral, Miranda. So tell me, Yvette, how on earth did you ever get this guy to settle down? And oh, there are so many wonderful ladies here that I want you to meet!"

Before Yvette knew it, she found herself being led away. He encouraged her with his smile, and she waggled a goodbye for now with her fingers as she allowed Miranda to lead her through the crowd.

"What a sweet girl, Sam. You're a lucky man."

"I think so too, Sir." He watched her disappear into the mass of bodies. After making small talk with the Admiral, he found himself wandering around, running into people he knew, both friends and adversaries. Of those, most had already let bygones be bygones, and instead they reminisced over the good old days. Now and then he caught sight of Yvette, and at one point it appeared that she lost her escort but was fully entrenched in a conversation with some other women. She knew how to work a crowd, probably from all the exposure to parties on Roche's yacht.

He wondered if they would ever get back together before the party ended. He had a chance when she passed him where he stood at the bar getting a mojito.

"Hey, handsome, you look just like my husband. Tall, stunning in that white uniform..."

"That sounds like a few guys around here," he replied, taking her bait and running with it.

"Oh, but this guy is special." She gently bumped her hip up against him and slipped her arm through his, and she stood on tiptoe to whisper in his ear. "I heard something. Two guys talking near the kitchen about the 'package'. I couldn't get the gist of it from what they were saying, but from their body language, I don't think they were talking about a Christmas present." She grabbed his mojito, took a sip, and hid her lips behind the glass as she continued, "And they were speaking with accents. Irish, Scottish, not sure."

"Where were they?" He followed her eyes and spied two characters who looked a lot less relaxed than everyone else. "The guys in the tuxes? They look like the help."

"Perfect cover. Michael and Fiona thought so, too." She tilted her head to the left and Sam followed her direction to where Fiona stood with a tray of stuffed mushroom caps. She made her way around the room, caught Sam's eye, and nodded subtly.

"Where's Mike?"

"Checking out our guys, it appears."

The two men in tuxes suddenly turned toward the kitchen. Michael was not far behind with an empty tray. Sam casually plucked his drink from Yvette's hand and guided her through the crowd by the elbow. He leaned closer and spoke so only she could hear. "We're going to move in and see if he needs any help."

"Copy that," Yvette answered with a smirk and a laugh, as if he'd said something funny.

Sam made a move to kiss the side of her face. Into her ear, he whispered, "When the shooting starts, you get out. You hear me?"

"Yes, dear." She smiled at him, took his drink, and whispered back. "Good luck."

"Yvette!" Miranda waved at her.

"It's okay, go." Sam released her and continued walking casually toward the kitchen. He glanced back and gave her a shooing motion, which put a sour expression on her face, but she obeyed. He felt a little better with her out of the way, just in case things went bad.

As Sam neared the kitchen, he heard a ruckus inside. Carefully, he swung the door inward and found Michael and Fiona in the middle of a fight with the tuxedo boys. Michael took one down, and Fiona hit the other over the head with a heavy frying pan. They stood in the middle of the room, chests heaving from the exertion.

"Nice job. Too bad I missed it." He stepped over one of the unconscious men and asked, "Did you ever find out what these guys were up to before you knocked 'em out?"

"I was trying to do that," Michael replied as he gave Fiona a look. "Until Fi came in. Then all hell broke loose."

"Yeah, so what else is new?"

Suddenly, they heard popping noises coming from the ballroom followed by screams and pandemonium. The trio leaped over the bodies and pushed through the door to find chaos erupting in the large room. Some ran for the exits. Others ducked for cover. Only a few dared to push forward to stop the assailants from shooting up the entire place, but they were no match for a couple of men with automatic weapons. Sam ducked behind a column and pulled out the handgun he kept hidden for such a time as this. He took careful aim. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Michael and Fiona tucked behind another column doing the same. They nodded, and Sam returned his attention to the gunmen. His first shot struck one of them and he went down. Michael and Fi's shots hit the other man, and by the looks of it, he was probably dead before he hit the floor. The shooting stopped, and smoke hung heavy in the room. They tucked away their guns and blended into the crowd as if they had nothing to do with it. Fiona and Michael returned to the kitchen to take care of the mess they left behind, and Sam went in search of Yvette.

There were so many people injured and bleeding, and just as many on their phones calling for help, a sick feeling twisted his gut as he searched frantically for her. He eventually found her kneeling on the marble floor, the beautiful yellow dress tinted deep orange from the layer of blood. His relief was palpable as he quickly scrambled to her side.

"Honey..."

"I'm okay, Sam. This isn't from me." She turned her attention back to the red stained table cloth that she pressed into the Admiral's chest. She whispered, "I don't think he's going to make it."

"Help is on the way, Sir." A Lieutenant Commander stopped and announced before heading in another direction.

"Sam, I think he was the target," Yvette spoke, her lips barely moving, but Sam heard every word.

"No." Sam leaned closer to the Admiral. "Sir, can you hear me?"

"Where's Miranda," someone asked.

Yvette glanced around. "I don't know. Sam, we have to find her!"

Michael and Fiona stood watching them, and Fiona said, "We'll look around. She has to be here somewhere."

It took several hours for the scene to be secured and the wounded and dead removed from the premises. In the meantime Yvette and Sam teamed up, and Michael and Fiona worked together to search for the Admiral's wife. She was missing, and the authorities were looking for her. In the end, there was nothing more they could do, so they went back to the hotel. The doorman cocked an eyebrow as he took in Yvette's bloodstained attire. Sam's wasn't much better after assisting with some of the wounded.

"This is never going to come out," Yvette said with a groan. "Mia will k...she'll be really upset when she sees this!"

"Is it washable or dry clean only?" Sam looked down at her as she stood before the full-length mirror and examined the damage.

"I believe it's washable, actually. Maybe I can soak it, but I still don't think it will ever be the same." She turned and tapped a spot over his ribbons. "Like this uniform. I think we're both lost causes, and we didn't even accomplish what we set out to do!"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."

"What do you mean? The Admiral is hanging by a thread, his wife is missing, and we still don't know what was going on with those two guys at the Mall!"

"What was going on was that our guy in the Air Force uniform was one of the guys at the party doing all the shooting. I'm sure once we give the agency our intel, they'll figure out how this all tied together. We didn't get the whole picture, but we got enough. Mike and Fi are going to stick around for another week and see what they can dig up. You and I are going home."

"Oh seriously, Sam! How can you think of going home and leaving them here to fend for themselves? They need us!"

Sam laughed and pulled her close. "Eve, they've both been doing this for a lot longer than you have. I think they can handle themselves. But hey, if you want to hang out for awhile and see the sights, let's do it. Who knows when we'll get the chance again?"

Every night, after a day of sightseeing, Sam and Yvette met with Michael and Fiona for dinner. Miranda was found safe and sound, being held by one of the main characters in the crime to fleece the government, and pieces of a plot to kill the Admiral and other high ranking officers began to unfurl. Someone was cleaning house at the Pentagon, and it was soon discovered that everyone who was targeted had something to do with clandestine deals with foreign governments and terrorists that Michael and his team originally came to Washington to investigate. So their mission was concluded in a roundabout way, and after a week, they were all ready to go back to Miami where things weren't quite as convoluted.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

On the plane trip back, Yvette dozed, leaning her head against Sam's shoulder. Now and then she jerked in her sleep, and mumbled. He wondered if she was reliving the nightmare at the Admiral's home, or if all the activity brought back unpleasant memories of her escape from Roche. She moaned, and it turned into a groan. He picked up her hand and caressed it, which seemed to settle her, although her pulse raced through the contact of his wrist with hers.

"Eve, are you okay?" He spoke to her softly, trying not to startle her awake.

"Hmm, yeah. I'm fine. Just feeling...ill. I want to go home."

"That's where we're headed, after Pearce debriefs us."

She glanced up at Sam and he noticed that she looked a little pale. The flu was going around, and he was afraid she caught it. When they touched down in Miami, he managed to get Michael and Fi to handle the debrief, while he took Yvette home and got her to bed. She was sick for four days and didn't seem to get any better. That's when Sam called Maddie.

"Hi Sam." Maddie entered the side door using the key he gave her, the same key Michael and Fiona used to get into their house and decorate.

"Maddie, I'm starting to worry about Eve. She's nauseous all the time, she doesn't have a fever, and she's just wiped out. I know we did a lot of walking around DC, but she shouldn't be like this. She's a strong woman." He picked up his coffee cup, took a swig, and quickly spat out the cold liquid into the sink. "I was thinking maybe she had the flu, then mono, but she doesn't have any of the symptoms for either one."

Maddie set her purse on the table and looked up at Sam with a sweet smile. "Have you ever thought, honey, that she might be pregnant?"

"What?" Sam suddenly felt as if all the air had been sucked out of the room. "No, no way Madeline. We've been careful..."

"And sometimes these things still happen." She approached him and patted his arm. "Why don't we wait and see before we jump to any conclusions. Then you can figure out your next move."

Maddie left briefly, returned with a suspicious package, and went upstairs. When he got the news, it was hard to know how to react. All day, Sam couldn't clear his mind. He needed to get away and think about the bombshell that dropped into his lap. They were married only a couple of months and Yvette was pregnant, despite the precautions they took. She looked at him like she expected him to be happy about it, but he was anything but pleased. He wanted her all to himself, and having a baby would ruin everything if they were going to continue working together. When he realized how selfish he was being, he decided it was time to go somewhere alone to get his head straight.

"I'm going fishing. I'll see you later." He gave Yvette a kiss. "Maddie, will you stay here?"

"Sure, Sam. We both understand, really."

"Thanks."

The sun was unbearably hot, and heat waves radiated off the asphalt parking lot right through the rubber soles of his shoes. Sam pulled his gear from the trunk and trudged down to the pier. Most likely he wouldn't catch anything in the middle of the afternoon, but he was willing to give it a shot. As he walked the pier, he passed a young family with a toddler in a stroller and an infant in a pack that the father carried in front of himself. The baby bounced and smiled a two-tooth grin, drooling down his front and onto his daddy's hand. That could be him in a few months. On the surface, baby drool grossed him out. But if it was his baby's drool, maybe it was a whole different story. The couple smiled and said hello as they passed. Sam stood frozen in place and watched them walk toward the beach, a perfectly happy family.

He imagined himself and Yvette in their position. If he settled down and stopped taking jobs with Mike, they could make it work. But if he had to leave Yvette home, especially now that she had a taste of his world, he wasn't so sure she would be happy. He continued walking to the end of the pier, but when he reached his destination, he leaned his pole against the rail and just stared out at the ocean. The more he thought about it, the more he felt afraid for Yvette and the baby. In the end, that's all that really mattered. If his work put them in danger, he would have to change careers. It sounded so simple, but he wondered if he was really willing to make that sacrifice. He had nine months to figure it out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

It was the biggest adjustment of Sam's life. In the beginning, he could easily forget that they had a baby on board, but when the milestones kicked in, like hearing the baby's heartbeat, there was no denying it. The ultrasound that showed a perfectly formed little body nestled within Yvette's was his undoing. Then he developed an acute sense of caution. His wife and child depended upon him to survive every job and mission, and he had to work at creating a sense of balance between his concerns and the desire to succeed. He thought he had a pretty good handle on it, and he was feeling the afterglow of a mission gone perfectly right when he arrived home. Her car sat in the garage, so he knew she was most likely home or at Maddie's.

It was unusually quiet. "Honey? I'm home." The corner of his mouth tipped up. He loved the sound of those words. She didn't answer, so he glanced at the fridge. The whiteboard was clear of notes, which meant she had to be around somewhere. "Hm, must be sleeping." Sam started a load of his wash and rifled through the mail on the kitchen table, sorting it into piles from critical to junk, and he was almost done when he heard a chilling cry from upstairs.

"Sam! Help me!"

He shot out of his chair so quickly it shoved against the cabinets. His feet carried him up the stairs and he barreled into the bedroom to find Yvette writhing in pain.

"What's wrong? Talk to me, Eve." He leaned over her and she grabbed onto him as if she were drowning again.

She replied, her breath coming in short gasps. "Call...doctor...baby's c-coming."

"Oh no, it's too early for that! Don't push, don't do anything, you hear me? Just hang on!" He pulled his cell phone from his pocket and was about to dial 911 when he heard knocking on the door. He approached the window and saw the Charger parked at the curb. "Mike's here, I'll be right back!" It wrenched his heart to have to leave her, but he tore himself away and hurried downstairs. He unlocked the front door to find Michael and Fiona standing on the porch.

"Great timing, brother! Eve's in labor, I need your help getting her to the hospital." Michael and Fiona turned and looked at each other. "Now!"

Yvette screamed. Sam turned on his heel and hurried to the stairs. "She's only seven and a half months along. This shouldn't be happening!" He returned and found Yvette curled up in a ball on her side. He smoothed her sweat-stained hair aside and spoke softly, trying to calm her. She cried, and he knew she was starting to panic. "Come on, honey, we're going to the hospital now. We'll be there before you know it."

Yvette wailed and Sam urged her not to push. She was pale and clammy, her pulse racing, and her breath was shallow and quick. In the back seat with her, Sam wrapped her in the quilt and held her in his lap. One hand he pressed to her stomach, silently hoping to feel some sign of life there. A flutter, followed by a weak punch, and he felt better. He probed her stomach and he realized that the baby was turned head down. Whether they liked it or not, this kid was coming early.

The car stopped with a jerk. "What the hell...what's going on?"

"The bridge is up." Michael swore under his breath.

Sam felt Yvette's stomach lurch. "Don't push, Eve!"

"I can't help it, Sam!" She cried. "This baby is coming!"

He shook his head. This was not going anywhere near close to plan. As he glanced out past the front windshield, he saw that the bridge was still up and a small parade of sailboats crossed beneath it.

His voice cool and calculating, Michael said, "We're going to another hospital." He backed up, turned the wheel sharply and headed in the opposite direction with tires squealing. They sped down a side street to another street and another, and if Sam had paid attention, he would have gotten completely turned around. Instead, he was too busy concentrating on his wife. In all his time in the military, in all their spy missions, not once was he called upon to deliver a baby. But due to the circumstances, he found himself pressed into service to bring his own child into the world.

"Sam, I can't..."

"Oh boy."

They pulled up to the emergency room of a different hospital from the one they were destined for, and Fiona ran inside for help. Yvette's screams got the attention of passersby, and Michael quickly got out and stood on the sidewalk to shield Yvette from their prying eyes. Soon, a small contingent of medical personnel trotted out of the emergency room entrance with a gurney to meet them.

"Sam, we're here. You can step out now, and they'll take good care of..." Fiona's words were drowned out by the soft cry of a newborn, and it quickly increased in volume. She smiled sweetly. "Well, look at that."

Sam held his newborn son in his shaking hands, being careful not to let him slip from his grip. He was so tiny, but he had a good pair of lungs for one so small. Sam stared at him with awe, but he didn't have time to linger over the sight too long. Someone pulled at him and urged him to get out of the car so they could take over.

He half laughed, half cried, "It's a boy, Eve." He laid him on her stomach, kissed her, and crawled backwards out of the car. As he stood by with bloodstained hands, arms, and clothes, he watched them bundle up Yvette and the baby and hurry them into the hospital.

"Congratulations, Sam, on another successful mission," Michael praised as he clamped a hand on his shoulder.

Sam was frozen in place and speechless over what he had done. It was a miracle that he helped start and bring into the world, and that was a pretty heady thing to consider. A nurse's aide came up beside him and touched his elbow.

"Sir, let's get you inside and I'll show you where you can clean up," she spoke to him with a gentle tone and a warm smile. "By then your wife and child will be ready to see you."

"Yeah. Okay."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Sam sat in a glider inside the NICU unit. It was placed next to the incubator where his son lay, and he pushed his hand through the hole in the side so he could touch him. They made him wear rubber gloves and a paper gown, but that didn't stop him from sensing the warmth that radiated from Samuel Ethan Axe's body to his gloved hand. Yvette was too weak to be there, and torn between her and little Sam, he felt guilty for choosing his son. He would only stay a little while and divide his time between them. Little did he know how his constant vigil would wear him out, but it was impossible for him to get a good night's rest on the couch in Yvette's room and he couldn't sleep at home until he knew their son was okay. The first day he held Samuel in his arms, he wished that Yvette could be with them. A mother should bond with her child, and she was missing out. As he rocked the baby in the glider and assessed every little part of him, Sam felt a wave of love that was unlike anything he'd ever known. It wrapped around his heart as this little boy wrapped his hand around his daddy's finger. _Bring on the drool, kid. I'm ready._

That was where Michael, Fiona, Jesse, and Maddie found him, asleep in the chair. A nurse was just putting the baby back into his incubator.

"How's he doing," Maddie asked.

"Which one?" The nurse smiled and spoke softly. "He's been one dedicated father, coming in here every couple of hours."

"Yvette said he's been jumping back and forth between here and her room. Looks like all that activity just wore him out," Fiona spoke with a sympathetic tone. "How's the little one?"

"He's a tough kid. He's hanging in there," the nurse replied as she rearranged the tubing attached to his little body.

"How long will he have to be in this thing?" Maddie pressed a hand to the plexiglass, a worried expression on her face.

"It depends on how he thrives. He's tough, and with the attention he's getting from Daddy, he probably won't be here more than a few weeks. He's early, but he's well developed." She lowered her voice. "Some of the other parents here aren't so lucky. Excuse me." The nurse slipped through the space between Sam's legs and where Fiona stood and continued on to the next incubator.

Sam stirred at the sound of voices and blinked. "Hey...what are you guys doing here?"

Fiona tapped his shin lightly with her toe and replied, "We came to see the baby and Yvette. Apparently, you've been spending a lot of time in here."

"Aw, jeez," Sam muttered and ran a hand across his face. "I was afraid Eve would be jealous."

Maddie smiled and patted his cheek. "She's been dying to get down here to spend time with little Sammy. She should be here tomorrow."

"His name is Sam, or Samuel. Not Sammy, ever."

"Oh. Okay." Maddie grinned and suggested, "Why don't we all go up and see Yvette?" He looked so tired, she hoped that they could persuade him to lay on the couch in Yvette's room and take a nap.

Michael and Jesse walked ahead with Sam between them, while Maddie and Fiona took up the rear. Yvette was sleeping peacefully, hooked up to all sorts of equipment. Sam crossed the room to her side and held onto her hand. It was warm and her pulse thrummed gently.

"Sam, go lay down," Michael ordered him gently. "She'll still be here when you wake up."

He and Jesse got him away from the bed and onto the couch. After some urging, he finally lay down and allowed someone to cover him with a blanket. They all took up positions and waited, and soon they heard him breathing softly. Sam was asleep.

Fiona rested her head on the back of the chair. "He is so exhausted," she whispered. "I can't believe what they both went through!"

They spoke in hushed tones, but Michael knew it was unnecessary. After working with Sam so long, he knew his friend. Once he was sure the danger was past, he could sleep like a log and nothing would bother him. Not even people talking.

"Okay, now I'm satisfied," Maddie declared as she stood. "Let's go home and allow these two time to rest."

Yvette's first visit to the NICU was with Sam at her side. The nurse helped her pick up the baby from the incubator and hold him while she sat in the glider beside it. Sam knelt on one knee and stuck close to them. He couldn't keep from touching him, marveling at the smallness of his hands and feet. The entire time, the baby's eyes were closed, but he was actively squirming and making little noises.

"I can't believe he's here, Sam."

"Me neither, even now. Every time I come in here, I just have to touch him, make sure he's real." His voice shook slightly as he spoke, because he was in complete awe of this baby, and even more amazed that he was his son. They spent a lot of time over the next three weeks hovering in the NICU, holding Samuel, letting him know his parents loved him very much and they wouldn't be satisfied until he came home. Nothing could keep Sam away, not even a request from Pearce to handle a mission alone. There were more important things in life than pleasing some stuffed suits. If he never worked for them again, it wouldn't matter. The goal now was to do whatever was necessary to take their child home.

They finally had a homecoming date, and Sam realized that he needed to get in gear to make it happen. He still had a crib to assemble and a car seat to install. The crib sat in its box in the nursery that Fiona painted a light blue similar to the bedroom downstairs, and she decorated the perimeter near the ceiling with a row of stenciled moons, planets, and stars. Sam turned on the light and entered the room. The box lay against the wall, challenging him with its size. He set the tool box down on the floor, pried open the large carton, and began the task of building his son's first bed.

"Honey, you have a visitor," Yvette softly got his attention. He was so wrapped up in what he was doing, he barely acknowledged her entrance into the room.

"Can it wait? I'm a little busy right now." He tightened a screw, glanced over his shoulder, and frowned. "Pearce. What are you doing here?"

She smiled. "I just had to see it for myself. I never thought I'd witness the mighty Sam Axe kneeling on the floor assembling...baby furniture. A high-powered rifle and scope, yes, but this?"

"Yeah, okay, you've had your little fun. Now leave me alone. I told you I'm taking a break from the spy business for awhile."

"Agent Pearce, would you like a lemonade or something?"

"That would be great. Thank you, Yvette."

Yvette tactfully left them alone. Pearce moved into the room, saw Sam struggling to fit a piece into a small hole, and got down on her knees. "Here, let me hold that."

"Thanks," he replied grudgingly. "I'd let Yvette help, but she still needs her rest."

"I can imagine when little Samuel comes home, he's going to be a handful. Just like his father."

Sam looked up, expecting to see some wry smirk on her face. Instead, he got a sympathetic smile. Still, he couldn't help but think she was up to something, and it was probably best just to get it out in the open. "What do you want, Pearce?"

"For starters? Those 40,000 dollar specs the CIA loaned you." She grinned.

"Ha ha, very funny."

"Seriously, I just wanted to let you know that I applaud your decision to make family your priority. A lot of guys I know wouldn't be so bold. And I wanted you to know that, whenever you're ready, and we have another mission for you, it's all yours."

"Why? I don't work for you guys."

"Apparently the last mission smoothed some feathers higher up, even while it helped to blow a hole in the organization. There were some powerful people who went down because of what happened in DC." She smiled again. "Maybe I'll tell you about it some day, or you can come in and read the report. Either way, you did good, Sam. Michael is lucky to have you on his team."

"Thanks." He returned his attention to the crib. "Can you hold that for me, please? Great. I'm almost done."

"When's he coming home?"

"Tonight." Sam's face lit up. "I can hardly wait. Little Sam E's going to love it here. At least, I hope so."

"Sam E?" She chuckled.

"Well, we had to come up with something to tell him apart from me!" He shook his head. "I would have been happy with another name, but Eve was adamant that he be named after me. And God forbid anybody calls him 'Junior'. So now we're stuck coming up with a distinguishing nickname." He used a wrench to pound a rail guide in place. "There, that'll do it. Thanks for the help, Pearce."

"You're welcome. And thank you, Sam, for your service to our country. I just hope you'll be willing to step up to the plate again."

He looked at her with a sheepish smile. "I don't think Eve would let me get away with not doing something. We'll talk in a couple months, okay?"

"Sounds good." She glanced at her watch. "I really have to get going. I'll stop by after Sam E's home. I haven't seen him yet." She waved and left the room just as Yvette brought her a glass. "Sorry, Yvette, I've got to run. Thanks for the lemonade anyway!" She brushed past and hurried down the stairs. "I'll let myself out!"

"What was that all about?"

"You know, I'm not really sure. I think she's trying to bait me into working with Mike again."

"You should."

"I will, as soon as I know you and Sam E are okay. Until he's home in his crib, I don't feel right going back to work." He finished tightening the last screw, and with a flourish of his hands, presented the completed furniture. "Well, what do you think?"

"It looks good." She hugged him close and smiled. "As usual, another job well done."

That afternoon, Sam installed the car seat in the back of their new vehicle. He'd been saving up for a car for awhile, and now was the time. The old Neon just wouldn't cut it, because he wanted something bigger and safer in which to carry his family. It just squeaked in next to his car, which meant he had a new home improvement project - building a shed for some of the stuff that occupied the garage. Owning a house was proving to be more than he bargained for, but he loved the place and so did Yvette. It had a great back yard, and some day it would house a swing set and a sandbox for their son. As soon as the car seat was installed, Yvette called him in for supper. One more hour down, two more to go, and Sam E would be home.

Yvette lay Sam E in his crib as soon as they came inside. They watched over him, studying his chest rising and falling with each tiny breath. His little fingers curled over Sam's index finger, barely able to circle it half way.

"He is such a sight, isn't he," Yvette asked dreamily as she finished tucking Sam E into a sleep sack.

"Sure is. I'm almost jealous of you being able to stay home all day with him."

She laughed. "We'll see how I feel about that when you come home with colorful stories of your exploits."

"Maybe things will work out and I can be around more for him. More than my dad was for me." A sadness filled his eyes and she held him. "He was gone so much, stationed somewhere, and it was always just Mom and me. I don't want that kind of life for my kids."

"Kids." She looked up at him. "Did you just say 'kids'?"

"I did." He grinned. "But we'll see how things go with this first one before we decide to subject any more to us. Deal?"

Yvette laughed. "You've got a deal, sweetheart. One's enough for now."

As they stood over the crib, watching their son sleep under a blanket of stars projected onto the ceiling by a fancy night light, Sam couldn't help but marvel at how full and complete he felt with a wife and family of his own. He never thought he would have space in his life for one, let alone both, and now that he had Yvette and Samuel, he held in his possession something that was priceless. He never knew what he was missing until now.

Crazy love was magnificent.


End file.
